1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electric current producing cell. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in electric current producing cells having alkali metal-containing anodes, solid cathodes, and electrolytes, wherein the electrolytes contain closoborane and/or closocarborane compounds in aprotic solvent with chelating agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in recent years in developing high energy density batteries or voltaic cells. Among the systems being investigated are those employing nonaqueous liquid, fused or solid electrolytes, with light weight metals, such as alkali metals, as anodes, and with cathodes containing metal chalcogenide compounds. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,164; 3,925,098, 3,864,167 and 3,791,867.
Various efforts have been made to develop new electrolytes for these and similar secondary cell systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,674 (Klemann et al) described alkali metal anode/solid cathode cells having electrolytes of organometallic alkali metal salts and organic solvents. Also, the use of clovoboranes as additives to electrolytes in certain cells has been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,240 (Schlaikjer) and 4,071,664 (Dey). However, these patents teach the use of clovoboranes as electrolyte additives in cell systems containing a liquid cathode-electrolyte salt composition. No suggestion is made that clovoboranes may be used with aprotic organic solvents or that they may be used in cells having solid cathodes.